Wonderfilled
by PlushChrome
Summary: Because with everything else on my plate, ANOTHER story is all I need. This is a one shot crack fic, that sprang into my mind because I'm super tired and have a song stuck in my head. Anyway, please read. I'm leaving this incomplete on the off-chance that I get inspired for other crack-fics. Like Wonderphilled. Totally staking claim to that title, BTW.
1. Wonder if I gave an Oreo

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity."

"Oh, for heavens sake, shut up for a moment and eat a cookie."

Loki blinked, that was not the answer he'd bee expecting. "...What?" He asked.

"A cookie," Tony said. "More particularly, an Oreo. It's like a uh, it's like a uh, shortbread, chocolate, icing in between... it's good, it's very good. You should try one."

"And why would I do that?" Loki demanded. This Stark was supposed to be a genius? "I have your tower under siege, I'm opening a portal using your own technology, I'm going to bring an army of terrifying beasts through said portal to wreak havoc on your world. And you offer me a cookie?"

"Why not?" Tony said. "I left a package here on the table..."

Picking up the blue package, Tony pulled the sleeve out of the wrapper and picked up a cookie, reaching out to hand it to Loki.

"I'm not going to eat that," Loki stated.

"Come on, just try it," Tony said.

"No," Loki said.

"Yes," Tony insisted. "Just one bite. Come on. Hey, we can get back to fighting each other to either conquer or defend the Earth in a few minutes. If you win, well, Oreo will probably be shut down and the workers turned into slaves, and you'll never get another chance. If I win, you'll most likely either die or get sent back to prison with your golden-boy brother."

Loki clenched his teeth.

"So come on," Tony said. "Just take a bite."

Loki looked at him.

"Hey, do we got a deal or not," Tony asked. "My arm's getting tired."

With a huff, Loki reached out and took the Oreo.

Biting into it, he tasted the sweet joint union of chocolate cookie and vanilla cream. His taste buds had never tasted anything quite as delicious, and his eyes widened, slowly fading from a reluctant blue to their normal emerald green.

"How's it taste, Kaleidoscope Eyes?" Tony asked with a grin.

"Why..." Loki said. "Why, it's... amazing!" Finishing the rest of the cookie, he smiled. "Truly, it has freed me from my enemies!"

Raising his spear, he focused his magic until the staff splintered down the middle, and broke, the blue light becoming dim.

"All those who were under my power are now freed," he announced. "Selvig is probably disabling the portal now. Come, my friend, let us finish these Oreos!"

"No complaints here," Tony said. "First let me run to the kitchen and get something. If you think those are good now, wait till you've dipped them in milk!"

When the rest of the Avengers finally reached New York, they looked around anxiously.

"Where's the army?" Clint wondered aloud. "Nothing's happening."

They flew the quinjet around a few more times before landing at Stark Tower, where they found, to their complete surprise, Tony and Loki, laughing and talking, as they dipped Oreos into milk, having become fast friends.


	2. (Insert name that matches chapter here)

_Author's notes: Quick update here, based loosely on a true story where my sister (who is Loki) and I (me being Tony) were in our living room and our sister came in wearing headphones and... well, I'll just let you read. XD_

* * *

Loki joined the Avengers after his freedom almost as fast as Clint had. Where Clint had Natasha to back him up, Loki had Thor, although the trickster god seemed bit more loathe to accept Thor's word than Clint had been of Natasha.

But, everything worked out in the end, and it wasn't long before Loki was fighting aliens and monsters alongside the Avengers, and just as it had been from the beginning, he was fast friends with Tony.

The other Avengers weren't quite as reckless, however, and Clint, Natasha and Steve all were cordial, but wary around the trickster. Bruce also was wary, but he was understanding, and he was pleasant.

As for Thor, the thunder god was overjoyed at having his brother a part of the team, and could be seen smiling and grinning as he wandered the mansion.

One day, a very lazy day, when there were no villains to fight, Tony and Loki were just sitting around in the common room. They had found kindred spirits with each other, and although they sometimes butted heads, for the most part they preferred each others company to being alone.

And so they sat in companionable silence, when suddenly, the door burst open and Thor bounded in.

"DO YOU NOT HEAR THIS!?" Thor demanded loudly, clutching, in his hand, an MP3 player attached to a pair of headphones. "THIS MUSIC IS MOST ENJOYABLE," he yelled. "NEVER IN MY LIFE HAVE I HEARD SUCH SOUND!"

Tony and Loki said nothing, just sat and watched in mild interest as Thor continued to rant.

"THE LYRICS ARE ALSO QUITE ENCHANTING, ALTHOUGH I ADMIT, THEY ARE QUITE CONFUSING! TELL ME, FRIEND STARK, WHAT IS ASAP?"

"J?" Tony said instead of answering.

"The acronym 'ASAP' stands for the words 'as soon as possible." Jarvis said.

"AH," Thor said. "THANK YOU MAGIC CEILING!"

With that, Thor left the room, booming out song lyrics as he left.

After a few moments, Tony turned to Loki.

"Are you ever annoyed by Thor?" He asked conversationally.

Loki raised his eyebrows and looked at Tony for a moment.

"No," he said with a hint of sarcasm. "Why ever would I be so?"

"Yeah, good point," Tony said, turning back.

They sat in silence for a few more moments, before Loki suddenly chuckled. This caused Tony to chuckle, and before long the two were laughing over the joke.


End file.
